


Idris High

by dailydreamerxd



Series: Idris High [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Closeted Alec Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: The Lightwoods move to Alicante to get away from a tragic past. Now Alec and Izzy have to attend Idris High, where they will meet a nerd, a jock, a red head and a glittery dude. They didn’t expect this move to change their lives forever.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Idris High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Malec in high school so I decided to write a fanfic about it. Idk how this story will go or what’s really gonna happen lmao. Also I will add and change tags along the way, I’m really bad at tagging lol. This is all just for fun. Hope you enjoy :)

After hours of driving the Lightwoods finally arrived in Alicante. It was a long drive from New York but Alec enjoyed car rides. He spent his time looking out the window thinking about completely random things. 

He thought about how Izzy hated long drives, she got annoyed from sitting still and not being able to do the whole time. How his his mom and dad barely talked and just focused on the road the whole time. He thought about how Max acts... acted in the car, he knew how to make everyone more comfortable and give everyone a good laugh. He missed Max. 

They finally arrived in Alicante after a quiet ride. The house was bigger Alec expected it to be. They finished unpacking pretty quickly because all the furniture had been pre-shipped and organized from when their mom had come a few weeks back. They spent the rest of the day all together getting used to the new house and where each room was. Alec would be lying if he said he hadn't gotten lost a few times and had to call out for Izzy to come help him. 

It was only when everyone in their beds that Alec had some time to himself. But that didn't last long because he heard a creak at his door. He really hoped this new house wasn't really old and squeaking that it would make a sound at every movement. Thankfully it wasn't an old house, it was just Izzy trying to sneak into his room and failing at being quiet. 

"Everything okay Iz?" Alec asked because he didn't see a reason for Izzy to come into his room at 12:37pm. "It feels weird being here," Izzy began as she climbed on Alec's bed. 

"Don't you feel like this all so sudden. Like mom and dad wanted to move here just to forget Max. They're acting like he didn't even exist, I mean they didn't put any pictures up with Max in them." Izzy finished sadly. 

"I get what you're saying Iz, but they lost a child, maybe this is their way of dealing with it" Alec tried to reason. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Can I stay here tonight, my room just doesn't seem like my own?" "Of course, you can come here anytime" Alec resounded immediately. 

He could never say no to Izzy. They got comfy in Alec's king sized bed and fell asleep pretty quickly, it had been a long day of moving.

When Alec and Izzy made their way downstairs for breakfast their parents were already up and dressed. "Oh, you're both up, perfect timing I was just telling your father about a woman I met on my walk. Her name is Jocelyn and she invited us over for a party she is having today. I think it would be a good way for you both to meet other children." Maryse explained as Izzy and Alec went to get cereal. 

"That sounds like fun, at least we won't go to school knowing no one. What time is it? I need to look good which will take at least an hour." Izzy explained as she began to stuff her face with lucky charms. 

"It starts at 12 so you have lots of time. Maybe you can take that time to choose an appropriate outfit, Isabelle." Maryse's disappointment was clear in her voice. She never approved of the way Izzy dresses and she always had something to say about it. Izzy didn't seem fazed though as if she was used to it. She just cleared her bowl and said she would start getting ready now. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Alec decided he would begin getting ready now. He didn't need as much time as Isabelle, but he didn't want to stay there with his parents. Alec had thought that after losing Max his parents would become more grateful or emotionally attached to the children they still had. Instead, they became even colder, if that's even possible for them. 

It also felt tense all the time and not just because of Max. It was like his parents were keeping something hidden from him and Izzy. Alec didn't give much thought into that right now, instead he focused on this party they had to go to. 

He hated meeting new people and parties. Now he would have to experience both. But what Alec didn't know is that he would meet someone that would change his life and make it filled with so much glitter.


	2. Jocelyn's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood's attend Jocelyn's party and meet a bunch of new people. Hope you enjoy :)

“You are not wearing that,” Izzy said sounding disgusted while barging into Alec’s room. “Nothing is wrong with my outfit,” Alec said quietly. His outfit was black ripped jeans and a sweater, he thought it was okay. “You can keep the jeans, but that sweater has to go, there’s like three holes in it that aren’t supposed to be there,” she explained while looking through his closet. Alec understood what she was saying, his sweater was a bit old. He didn’t care how he looked, but that didn’t stop Izzy from trying to fix his wardrobe disaster.

She came out after a few seconds with a navy blue shirt, it was simple and not too bright to make him feel uncomfortable. “Here, it’s a nice fitted top unlike your baggy sweaters you always wear, plus it’ll make your eyes pop,” she explained while holding the shirt up against his chest as if she was trying to imagine it on him. “This is perfect, go change, I’ll be in my room if you need more advice,” Izzy said while walking out happily.

“Trust me I won’t,” Alec commented as she left, he didn’t want to change, he liked his comfy sweaters. Yet he still changed, he knew if she didn’t Izzy would burn all of his sweaters until he was forced to wear that shirt. 

Once everyone was done getting ready they began heading to Jocelyn’s house. They decided to walk because it was close and they could ‘get to see the neighbourhood’ as their mother said. There wasn’t much to see, just rows of houses and one park that looked abandoned. They arrived at the house a bit after 12 and walked straight to the back since the fence on the side of the house was open. Jocelyn spotted them and told them to come to where everybody was.

Everything was set up nicely and it looked like the table clothes were colour coordinated. Even the snacks seemed like they were set in a pattern. Jocelyn must be very artistic thought Alec. All the tables with snacks were under the canopy, it was too cold for them to be around going in their pool, but nice enough to be outside.

“Everyone these are the Lightwoods, they moved in Dean and Cas’s old house down the street,” Jocelyn announced to everyone that was there. “Dean and Cas were the people who lived in the house you’re moving into. They moved to Lawrence, Kansas though to start a family.” She explained to just the Lightwoods this time.

“I’m Maryse, this is my husband Robert, and our children Alec and Isabelle,” Maryse introduced to everyone. After the quick introductions the parents went towards the patio area to sit down and converse. While all the teens went to the tables full of food.

“I’m Clary, this is my boyfriend Jace, and that’s my best friend Simon,” Clary said happily, she was excited to meet new people. She loved Jace and Simon, but she was happy to have a friend that is a girl.

“Are you attending Idris High?” Simon asked politely, as a way of starting a conversation. “Of course they are going to Idris High it’s the only high school in the area,” Jace cut in before Alec or Izzy could answer. Simon made a face at Jace and Jace just returned it. “Children,” Clary exclaimed, she loved both of these boys, but they knew how to get on her nerves.

“We are going to Idris High, I’m going to grade 11 and Alec is going to grade 12. What grade are you in Simon?” Izzy answered while smiling at Simon. “Uh, 11, too, I mean I’m also going to grade 11,” Simon said while blushing, and Izzy just smiled in return.

“Hey everyone, sorry we are late,” a woman announced while walking into the backyard, a young man following behind her. The woman went straight to the parents to introduce herself to Maryse and Robert, while the boy came in the teens direction. “Hey Magnus,” Clary said, giving the Lightwood siblings a name to put on the face they see. It was a really good looking face, wait stop thinking that, Alec hoped his internal struggle wasn’t noticeable by anyone around him.

“Biscuit, it’s good to see you again,” Magnus said with a melodic voice. “And who do we have here,” Magnus asked addressing the Lightwoods. “I’m Isabelle,” “A-Alec,” Alec looked down immediately, he felt stupid, how could he stutter saying his own name.

After another set of introductions were done everyone got into the flow of talking and eating. Izzy and Clary were sticking together, being the only girls there they thought they should. Simon and Jace occasionally joined in on their conversations, but mainly just ate.

Alec went to the washroom after asking Clary where it was. On his way out he bumped into something, no, someone. “Sorry, I-I didn’t see you there,” Magnus just chuckled at Alec’s panicked response. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Magnus assured him.

“Did you really have to use the bathroom or did you just come to get away?” Magnus asked, he was curious about Alec and he didn't really know why. “What do you mean?” Alec asked genuinely confused. “I just mean, you don't seem like the party type. Outside you only really talked to your sister or just watched while everyone else talked,” Magnus explained. 

“Am I that easy to figure out?” Alec said while chuckling a bit. “Not really, I’m just good at observing people,” they stared at each other a bit after that. It was like they were trying to figure each other out just by looking in the other's eyes.

That was until Izzy came and called Alec to go outside because it was time for them to go home. “Alec,” Magnus called before Alec could make it out the door to follow Izzy, “it was nice meeting you.”

Alec smiled, a real smile, probably the first one after what happened to Max. “It was nice meeting you to Magnus,” Alec replied and headed out the door.

On the walk home their parents were talking about everyone else, while Alec walked behind them. Halfway through the walk Izzy slowed down to walk with Alec. “What was that back there with Magnus,” Alec seemed to be pulled out of his daydream with Isabelle's question. “Uh, it was nothing, why” Alec tried to play it off cool, but didn’t seem to succeed. 

“You just look happy, Magnus seemed nice,” Izzy didn’t try to push Alec for details. She knew he had a difficult time dealing with his sexuality, besides her no one else knew. After Max, she thought Alec would give up trying to be happy, but seeing him, even for a brief second, smiling with Magnus made her happy. Maybe moving here wasn't going to be all that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Destiel so much so I just had to somehow mention them in this fanfic lmao.


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school and Alec doesn’t know how it’ll go. Magnus and Alec get closer and spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took long to finish, but hopefully I’ll write a lot more now that I have no school for three weeks. Hope you enjoy :)

_He cupped my face with both of his hands and pulled me until we were centimetres apart. “You really are gorgeous Alexander,” Magnus whispered and pulled Alec in for a kiss. Their lips met and it felt like heaven. Feeling Magnus’ hands on his face made him feel warm and wanted._

_He felt happy around Magnus and kissing him right now felt perfect. Well almost everything was perfect except for a loud ringing, what was that ringing._

Alec jolted up awakening from his dream and shut off his alarm. Did he really just have a dream about kissing Magnus?

It was the first day of school, meaning that Alec would have to see Magnus for the first time after their little interaction at Jocelyn's house. How was he supposed to face him after he had a dream about kissing him? He didn’t have much time to stress over it, he had to get ready for school. After a simple breakfast with Izzy, she and Alec headed to school, everything was so close in Alicante that all they did was walk places.

When they were outside the school Izzy ran inside excitedly, she commented something about seeing Simon, Jace and Clary. It didn’t bother Alec, he was kind of glad he didn’t have to go see them. It’s not that Simon, Jace and Clary weren’t nice people, it’s just that Alec hated talking to people he barely knew.

Before Alec could begin walking again to head into the building he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he spun around to see who it was. When he turned he managed to get right in front of the other person's face to the point where their lips were almost touching. He pulled back immediately and blushed when he realized it was Magnus. Of course, out of everyone he had to bump into today it had to be Magnus.

“Sorry,” Alec began, “you really need to stop apologizing Alec,” Magnus said with a soothing tone. “Sor-,“ Alec cut himself off before he could apologize again. They began walking inside and got their schedules. Magnus didn’t hesitate to grab both his own and Alec’s to compare them. “We have English and Math together, this’ll be fun,” Magnus said happily. He was excited to get to know Alec more, he wanted to help him open up since he seemed so closed off.

They walked to the rest of the group as they all shared their schedules together. Izzy and Clary had science together and Izzy and Simon had drama together. Magnus and Alec had nothing with the rest of them because they were a grade above them. They didn’t even have the same lunch, grades 9 and 11 had A lunch while grades 10 and 12 had B lunch.

They all went to their first period classes and the school day began. Alec enjoyed school so he never had a problem with sitting and learning for hours everyday. When he got to math class he was beyond nervous, Magnus was already sitting down and had an empty seat next to him. When he noticed Alec he immediately waved him over with a bright smile. Alec already had a difficult time seeing him this morning without thinking about the dream but now he had to spend a whole 75 minutes sitting next to him.

The lesson went by pretty quickly and he didn’t have to worry too much about Magnus next to him seeing as how they were both focused on the lesson. They separated again for their third period class and after that met again for lunch.

“So Alec, is that short for something,” Magnus asked as they began to eat their lunch. “Alexander, but no one besides my family ever calls me that.” “So Alexander,” Magnus began while smiling, Alec had to admit that his name sounded good coming out of his mouth. “Where did you live before you moved here,” “Manhattan, New York,” Alec replied. They continued with small talk for the rest of the lunch and Alec couldn’t help but feel closer to Magnus. Alec normally hated spending time with someone that was Izzy, but Magnus was different.

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other all throughout last period. They became a lot closer to each other in just one day, Alec couldn’t wait to see what would happen after a week of knowing him. It was easy to talk to Magnus and Magnus felt the same way about Alec.

When Izzy and Alec walked home he couldn’t hide the bright smile that was beaming on his face. Izzy didn’t try to question it because she knew it was for Magnus it was the same doe eyed cheesy smile he had the day of the party when he first met Magnus. Izzy couldn’t help but think how much she liked Magnus for Alec, even though they all just met, Izzy knew that this group they formed would last a long time.


	4. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have an upcoming quiz so they decide to hang out and study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and at home during this quarantine. Hope you enjoy :)

Over the next few days Magnus and Alec got closer than either expected to. The conversations about random experiences flowed easily between the two of them, whether it was a tale of Alec falling down the stairs or Magnus’ first (and last) time using a drill. 

They had a math quiz on Thursday so Magnus decided to ask Alec to study with him to prepare. They planned for Magnus to go over to Alec’s the Wednesday before the test. So that is how they ended up lying on Alec’s bed surrounded by worksheets and text books.

“What did you get for question 17,” Alec asked while chewing the back of his pencil. Magnus realized that he did that every time he doubted himself on a question, which was basically every question. “X= -7, don't you think we should take a break, we have been doing this for hours Alexander.”

“I got a positive 7,” Alec said while chewing on his pencil with a lot more force than before. Before he could redo the questions Magnus snatched the book out of his hands. “Lets play a game,” Magnus said while smiling brightly. Alec didn’t want to dim that beautiful smile so he easily agreed. They agreed on a game of 20 questions and once they were done they would go back to work.

“Have you ever stolen something?” the older boy asked to start off the game. “Once I stole earrings because Izzy really wanted them, but our mom wouldn't get them for her.” “Wow even when you do something wrong it's for a good reason,” Magnus said while laughing making Alec join in.

They continued to ask each other a bunch of questions. Alec found out Magnus was born in Indonesia, his favourite subject is history, he loves doing yoga and he has a pet cat named Chairman Meow. When Alec found out that last fact he couldn't stop laughing at the name for a solid minute. While Magnus found out Alec’s favourite colour is purple, he has always wanted to travel to Greece and that he loves reading. After learning fun facts they begin to get into more intense topics.

“Hmmmm, how about we get a little spicy, have you ever had sex?” Magnus smiled as he watched Alec’s flustered expression as he processed the question. Alec turned a bright shade of red as he shook his head vigorously. 

“H...Have you?” Alec asked while blushing even more if that was possible. “Have I what, Alexander?” Magnus asked, teasing him. Alec scoffed and settled on saying “you know what,” there was no way he was going to say ‘sex’, Alec thinks he would die of embarrassment before he could even try to say it.

“No, I have not,” Magnus answered before asking a question of his own. “Who was your first kiss?” “Uh… I haven't had one,” Alec said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” Magnus asked in a soft voice, he didn't want to embarrass him. Alec shook his head and looked up into Magnus’ eyes. He realized that they were closer than they were before, about a few millimetres from each other's face. Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on him as he spoke. “Do you want to kiss someone?” Magnus asked while his eyes drifted to the other boy's lips. Alec felt breathless; he's never been this close to anyone before, all he could manage to do was nod.

Magnus smiled and Alec couldn't help but return one just as big. Alec could feel Magnus begin to lean in, he couldn't believe what was about to happen, in fact he was a little scared, but he didn't want to pull back. 

Magnus was just about to kiss him when they heard a large gasp coming from Alec’s doorway. Immediately they pull apart and look towards the door to see a shocked Izzy standing there.

“Um… sorry I didn’t realize you were still here Magnus, I’ll be in my room. Bye,” Izzy practically sprinted out of the room shutting the door loudly behind her.

“I… I think it’s late, you probably wanna head home now,” Alec said while not making eye contact with Magnus and instead staring at his bed sheets. Magnus agreed and they began packing up.

“So, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Magnus said once they made it to the front door. “Yeah, see you then,” as soon as the door shut Alec hit his head against it. He couldn't believe that he almost kissed Magnus and Izzy had walked in and saw them. It's not as if he could really lie to Izzy, they were very close and there was no other explanation for what she saw.

He finally gained the courage to go into Izzy’s room after aimlessly walking around the hallway. “Hey Iz,” Alec said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was nervous for his sister's response, but she just simply asked a question, “are you guys dating?”

Alec smiles as he thinks of what it would be like to date Magnus. To be able to hold his soft hands whenever he wanted to, to be able to kiss his luscious lips. He shakes his head as a way to clear it of all these thoughts. “No, we aren't together. That actually would've been our first kiss if you hadn't walked in.” “I’m sorry,” Isabelle says while sounding guilty. “Don’t worry about it,” Alec says while smiling a little.

Sure, he wanted to kiss Magnus and he might be a little upset at Izzy, but he's also a little relieved. They didn't know each other that well and this gives them the opportunity to do that before jumping into whatever would've happened if they kissed.

He’s glad Izzy did not interrogate him on how he feels about Magnus or the fact that he’s gay. He never really came out and told Izzy he was gay, after she saw the way Alec looked at Underhill, a boy in Alec's class, she kinda figured it out. She never pressured Alec on the subject and that is something he is forever grateful for.

After he left the room and he went to bed he couldn't help but think of Magnus' kind smile, the way it reached his eyes. Especially the way he had looked at Alec's lips before leaning in. Alec groaned and turned on his stomach, he wondered what would happen tomorrow at lunch. He didn't know if they would talk about it or pretend it never happened.

If Alec was being honest he definitely did not want to forget and he would be happier than ever if it were to happen again, without the interruption that time.


	5. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec both think a lot about their almost kiss, but do they talk about it? A Lightwood family dinner occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to start writing a lot, so I hope to post more often. Thank you for the kudos and comments so far, they're much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec was really nervous to go to school today, he spent all of last night thinking of the almost kiss and couldn't believe he would have to see Magnus today. Izzy and Alec got to school later than usual --Alec took extra long in the shower trying to deal with yesterday-- that when they arrived the bell rang so everyone went to their first period classes.

Time passed by quicker than Alec realized and before he knew it, it was time for math class with Magnus. He got there pretty quickly because his previous class was close. He was standing outside the door when he felt a hand gently grab his shoulder.

“Hey,” Magnus said as Alec turned to him, “Are you ready for the test?” “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Alec said with a smile that made Magnus smile as well. “Alec, about yesterday I-,” before he could finish the bell went off signaling them to go inside the class.

“Talk after?” the younger boy asked and Magnus agreed. Alec couldn’t express the relief he felt when the bell rang. He has millions of thoughts racing in his head and he was scared to hear Magnus out. What if he thought it was a mistake? What if he doesn’t even like Alec that way? Alec pushed these thoughts away and began writing the test.

Magnus was beyond pissed, after the almost kiss yesterday he had such high hopes for his and Alec’s future. He was disappointed when Alec didn’t show up at his usual time in the morning, but he had planned to talk to him before math. That clearly didn’t work out because as soon as he was about to, the bell had ring. So Magnus was definitely upset.

  
\------

Alec and Magnus both sat down at the cafeteria. Math class had finished and both of the boys felt they did well on their tests, especially with all the studying they had gotten done the previous day.

Magnus finally believed he had an opportunity to breach the subject with Alec. But he wasn’t that lucky so of course something had to interrupt them.

Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael decided to skip class so they could have the same lunch as Magnus.

“Hey Magnus,” Cat said happily while approaching the table. Ragnor smiled as a greeting, while Raphael just scowled like he didn’t want to be there.

“I thought you guys were supposed to be in class,” Magnus sighed.

“We decided to skip to see you, we only have one class together and different lunches. It’s like we barely see you,” Ragnor answered.

“Are you going to introduce us to your friend,” Cat said while eyeing Alec. “Of course, guys this is Alec, Alec this is Cat, Ragnor and Raphael.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Alec said while smiling. It was nice to meet Magnus’ friends and see who he hangs out with. It was another way for Alec to feel closer to Magnus.

“Lovely to meet you Alec, I hope you don’t mind but we three need to borrow our dear Magnus for a moment,” Cat explained as she was grabbing Magnus’ arm to drag him away from the table.

“Oh, of course,” Alec responded and shyly waved to Magnus as he was being pulled away.

As much as Magnus loved his friends, he hated them so much in that moment. Yet another opportunity to discuss what happened with him and Alec was ruined. Magnus was starting to believe he was cursed.

Turns out all they had to discuss was that Sebastian Verlac was throwing a party and they wanted to make sure he was coming. He agreed of course, there was no way Magnus Bane would turn down a party, even if it was a jerk like Sebastian that was throwing. They also talked about other insignificant details about what was going on with them, until they decided to head to their lockers to prepare for 4th period.

When Magnus arrived back at the table he had asked Alec to join him at the party that was happening tomorrow. Alec agreed to go, even though he hated parties he just wanted an excuse to hang out with Magnus outside of school.

  
\------

Alec and Izzy had just arrived home and went to their rooms to do their homework before dinner.

After Magnus had asked Alec to the party they both ate their lunches then headed to English. They didn’t really discuss anything besides school and Alec couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or disappointed.

He decided to try to forget about it for the rest of the day and settled on doing his work.

After a few hours had passed the Lightwood siblings were called down for dinner. Family dinner was one of the more dreadful things that occurred in the Lightwood house. It used to be more enjoyable but after Max everything felt forced and uncomfortable.

It began like every other night with simple questions about work and school, until the topic of dating came up.

Izzy was first to pitch in, saying that she had broken up with Meliorn. They had been dating for over 6 months when they moved. Izzy explained the long distance wasn’t working and they decided it was best to split up. She also added that she liked hanging out with Simon Lewis.

It was going well for Alec because Izzy was in the spotlight talking all about her love life. But then his father decided to focus on him.

“So Alexander,” Alec winced as his father started, he hated it when he used his full name, but he never listened when Alec shared this. “Have you met any girls that you might be interested in?” Robert asked it like it was such a simple question. It probably was for him, but for Alec it was difficult. He never knew whether or not to just come out and say ‘I haven’t met any girls but I did meet a boy I’m quite interested in’. But then his mind would go back to the times his father had made rude and hurtful comments about gay couples in shows or couples they passed on the street. So he settled for telling part of the truth.

“I haven’t met any girls.” Robert just sighed at his answer.

“That’s all right sweetie, I’m sure you’ll meet someone soon,” Maryse said as a way to lighten the mood.

The rest of the dinner was full of more uncomfortable conversations about what was going on in their lives.

Eventually dinner finished and everyone ended up in their own beds.

Alec couldn’t help but think about Magnus. Recently Magnus has been on his mind a lot more than he would like to admit. He fell into a deep, peaceful sleep thinking about Magnus.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally discuss what happened between the two of them during their study date. Sebastian's party happens and some feelings are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

In the morning Alec had woken up earlier than his alarm and he hated himself for it. He wanted to sleep in but his mind just wouldn’t shut up.

He thought about the kiss and how much he wished it had happened. Alec didn't notice it before but now he could clearly see how much he liked Magnus. He was always on his mind and he wanted to do anything to be close to him.

This made Alec realize that he needed to talk to Magnus about the kiss. He hoped that if he addressed it they could move forward with it, that is if Magnus wanted to. Magnus was the one who leaned in first so there was hope that he felt the same way Alec did.

He was hoping to talk to Magnus during math class or lunch. He wanted to get it over and done with before the party.

So far that plan has failed. It was already 4th period and Alec managed to somehow not mention the kiss at all to Magnus.

He didn’t know why he thought this was going to work. Anytime he tried to talk about it he just got scared and stopped.

Thankfully that stopped being a problem when Magnus decided to bring it up.

“Hey, I think we should talk, if you have some time,” Magnus offered as they were leaving their lockers to head home.

“Yeah, of course.”

They walked outside the school together and Magnus pulled them to a secluded area on the side of the building. This way they could have a private conversation about what happened without any of their nosy classmates listening in.

“So, I think you can guess that I wanted to talk about what happened Wednesday,” Magnus started.

“Yeah, I was actually hoping we could talk about this today,” Alec added while smiling.

He was happy that Magnus brought it up first. If it was left to Alec it would probably take him weeks.

Magnus was also happy he brought it up. He felt they could finally openly discuss what happened.

“I think we can both agree that it was unexpected and in the moment. You know you said you hadn’t kissed anyone and I guess I wanted to change that. To help you. Not that there's anything wrong with not being kissed. And I know that’s not an excuse for what I did, I’m just saying that I’m sorry,” the older boy tried to explain, but was clearly failing.

This was not going at all how he planned. He just hoped that Alec understood that he was trying to explain how he didn’t want Alec to feel pressured.

Alec did not get that and he made it clear in what he said next.

“I get it, you... w-we both think it was just a mistake,” Alec said deflated. 

He didn’t believe that. Not one bit. But if Magnus did then he would go with it. He would rather have Magnus as a friend then nothing at all.

“Exactly, a little mistake. I’m glad we could clear that up,” Magnus said.

“Same,” seeing as how the conversation was over, both boys parted ways to go home for the day.

Magnus collapsed on his bed as soon as he got home. He regretted everything he said to Alec.

How could he be so stupid? He actually liked Alec, a lot, and he messed up by telling him the kiss was a mistake. 

The only mistake was that it didn’t happen.

He didn’t mean to make it sound like it was a mistake but that was clearly how Alec took it. Magnus felt terrible, he just hoped that that conversation wouldn’t change anything between them.

After a couple hours in which Magnus spent his time pacing around his room or lying on his bed, he finally decided to text Alec.

Of course when he finally gained the courage he had no clue what to say. That was until he checked the group chat with him, Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor.  
  


**Bad Bitches**

**Catarina (7:34pm):** everyone better be ready for the party tn

**Ragnor (7:35pm):** I’m ready, mainly bc u threatened me earlier and said I should be ready at this time

**Catarina (7:35pm):** oh I did not threaten u, I politely asked

**Ragnor (7:36pm):** if politely asking includes u saying that u will push me out of ur car on the highway next time we drive together, then sure u were very polite

**Catarina (7:36pm):** exactly

**Raphael (7:39pm):** I will gladly take being pushed on the highway rather than going to this party

**Catarina (7:40pm):** don’t be dramatic, you’re coming, no way of getting out of it

**Raphael (7:41pm):** fine, but I won’t be happy

**Ragnor (7:41pm):** when are u ever

**Magnus (7:43pm):** I’ll be ready dear, after all it’s not a party unless I’m there

**Catarina (7:44pm):** perfect, I knew I could count on you  
  


After a few more chats discussing what everyone was wearing and how they were getting there Magnus decided to text Alec.

He knew he could text him about the party. It wasn’t too casual like a ‘how are you’ and definitely nothing addressing their earlier conversation. It was a perfect in between.  
  


**Alexander**

**Magnus (7:49pm):** hey, I was wondering if you were still planning on coming to the party tonight

**Alec (7:51pm):** yeah I’m coming

**Magnus (7:51pm):** see you there

**Alec (7:52pm):** see ya  
  


Magnus couldn’t help feel like that was awkward. At least Alec was still coming, it’s not like he messed everything up.

Alec was a little shocked when he got a text from Magnus. He didn’t know what to expect. He knew logically that Magnus wouldn’t text him about the kiss or anything like that, he made it clear it didn’t mean anything. Yet, he still hoped that he would text him saying he likes him back and wanted that kiss to happen.

Turns out all he asked was about Sebastian’s party.

He agreed, he didn’t really want to go but he already told Izzy about the party. She wouldn’t let him back out now.

She was beyond happy when she found out he was going. Izzy agreed to pick out his outfit and everything.

So this is how he ended up an hour later staring at himself in the mirror wearing black skinny jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

Alec and Izzy walked to Sebastian’s house once they were done getting ready. They arrived a bit after 9pm which is when the party started.

Once they got inside Izzy left his side because she spotted Simon. Alec was upset, not because she left him but because he was all alone at a party he didn’t want to be at.

He decided to get a drink, maybe if he got drunk enough he would be able to talk to people. So that’s exactly what he tried to do. 

He started with some spiked punch until he got pulled into taking group shots. Within the next hour Alec could officially say he was drunk.

He wasn’t an ‘about to pass out’ kind of drunk, more of an ‘everything is fuzzy’ kind of drunk.

After leaving the group to go upstairs to the washroom he spotted Magnus. He quickly weaved his way through the crowd to go up to him.

“Heyyyy,” Alec said while trying not to slur but definitely failing. “Hey yourself, are you having fun?” 

“Yup, I'd've been having more fun if you were with me,” apparently Alec was also a ‘no filter’ kind of drunk right now.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Alec wanted to be with him. He knew that Alec was drunk but he could tell he actually meant it. “Let me go get you water,” Magnus said while guiding him into an empty bedroom, “you stay here and I’ll be right back.”

Alec flopped onto the bed as soon as the other boy left the room. Alec’s mind drifted off to many possibilities between him and Magnus. Like if they were in that room for another reason, if they were dating. If they got so drunk they decided to go to a bedroom to blow off some steam so to speak. His fantasies were crushed when Magnus, who was not his boyfriend, returned with a full glass of water.

“Here you go,” he handed the glass to Alec as he sat up. “Thanks Mags,” Alec said without really thinking.

“Mags?” Magnus asked while chuckling. “Yeah, you always call me Alexander when no one else does so can’t I call you something.”

“Of course you can, Alexander,” Magnus said while emphasizing Alec’s name.

Alec gave Magnus the glass when he finished chugging it and it was placed on the nightstand. Even sitting down Alec was swaying a bit so Magnus held him still by putting both of his hands on his shoulders. Alec felt warm inside with how close they were and how he’s being held. 

“You hurt my feelings,” Alec blurted out randomly.

“Because I questioned you calling me Mags,” the older boy asked while chuckling.

“No, earlier, when you agreed that it was a mistake. I like you, but you don’t like me back. It hurt and... I don’t know,” Alec drifted off not really being able to have a conversation with his drunken state.

If Magnus didn’t feel bad before, he sure did right now. He needed to confess everything, he wouldn’t have Alec hurting because of something he did. “Alexander, I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier. I was trying to explain my point of view of what happened and I clearly failed if you seriously believe I don’t like you. Because I do, I really do. I know I messed up earlier, but don’t for one second think that I don’t like you back.”

“You… you like me,” Alec said with the most confused look on his face. He knew he was drunk but he didn’t think he would start hallucinating Magnus saying these things.

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Magnus said with nothing but kindness.

Both of them couldn’t stop smiling after that. It was finally out in the open, they knew how they felt about each other. Alec was beaming, he really lost some hope with their earlier conversation, but now that was completely forgotten. All he could think about was that Magnus liked him back. Magnus was happy that he said the right thing this time.

With all the excitement Alec couldn’t help but lean in to kiss Magnus. The first time they were interrupted and Alec wanted to make sure it happened this time. They were so close that they felt each other’s breaths. Blue eyes met green-gold.

Alec closed his eyes and was having trouble actually believing what was about to happen. That was until he no longer felt Magnus near him. He opened his eyes to see Magnus pulled away from him.

“Before you say anything or doubt yourself let me explain. I want to kiss you Alexander, I really do. Although, I want to do it when we haven't had too much alcohol and aren’t in some random person's bedroom. I like you and I want our first kiss to be special.” Alec just smiled brightly at that. 

Magnus was being so romantic and if this continued Alec thinks he’ll die of happiness.

“So, you maybe wanna go get a drink sometime?”

“I would be happy to.”

At that, both of them leave the room a lot happier than they were when they walked in.

After some time the party ended and everyone went home. To everyone it was a fun party, but to Magnus and Alec it meant so much more.

Alec was ready in bed when he felt his phone light up with a text notification.  
  


**Magnus (1:17am):** goodnight Alexander

**Alec (1:17am):** goodnight Magnus  
  


Both boys fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.


	7. Dinners and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec dates, family dinners, and secrets (partially) exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing chapters instead of doing my school work, which is way more fun but really bad for my grades. Also, I'm trying to make each update longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec’s head was pounding, it felt like someone was hammering nails into his head. He really regretted drinking so much last night. But at the same time drinking gave him the courage for him to talk to Magnus so he actually appreciated it.

That was until he heard a loud shrilling sound ringing through his room coming from his phone. He didn’t even bother to read the name of the caller and just picked up.

“Hello,” Alec said with his exhaustion and annoyance seeping through the phone.

“Well you sound delighted to hear from me,” Magnus began chuckling, clearly Alec was not a morning person.

“Magnus,” that's the only word that Alec’s tired, hungover, frazzled brain could come up with.

“The one and only. Are you okay, you drank a lot last night,” Magnus asked and Alec immediately felt a bit better. Hearing Magnus’ concern for him made him feel special.

“I feel like death, but hearing your voice is making it better,” knowing Magnus liked him back just gave him the chance to say stuff like this. And Alec was sure that he would take every chance he got.

“You’re the sweetest Alexander. As for the death feeling, that is to be expected. I recommend taking some Advil and drinking lots of water.” “Thank you, I’ll make sure to do that.”

They continued talking for a while longer, in which Alec fully woke up. Enough to have a proper coherent conversation.

The call was about to end until Alec heard Magnus’ voice through the phone again, “I know it might be soon, seeing as how we just told each other our feelings last night. But I was hoping you were free tonight. Maybe we could go out for dinner or after dinner?”

“That sounds great, really great. Yeah, let's do that.” They hung up shortly after that. With Magnus telling Alec he’ll text him the details. Alec told him that he needed to be home for dinner so they planned to go out after.

\------

Magnus was way beyond happy when Alec agreed to the date. He couldn’t keep his excitement inside and he began to dance around his house happily smiling.

He finally sat down on the couch as his excitement calmed down a bit. Chairman Meow came and hopped on his lap and he began to pet his fluffy cat.

“Guess what Chairman, I’m going on a date. It’s going to be so good. Alexander is so handsome and kind. I think you would like him,” Magnus began to tell his cat. He knew that he couldn’t respond but it still helped him get his thoughts out.

Magnus jumped causing Chairman to run off when he heard the voice of his mother, “would I like him?”

“Ibu, I didn’t know you were there,” Magnus said, turning around to his mother. He was already out to his mom, he has been for awhile. So he wasn't worried about her overhearing his conversation with his cat.

“I just came down. So who is Alexander,” she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She hadn’t liked the last person Magnus, then again she didn’t think anyone liked Camille.

“He is the son of the family that just moved here, the Lightwoods. We got close over the past few weeks and I decided to ask him out and he said yes,” Magnus explained as his mother sat down on the couch with him.

“I’m happy for you sayang. I hope he is a respectful boy and he treats you well. So, what are you going to wear?” Magnus was smiling at his mother’s support until she asked that last question. What was he going to wear, this isn’t school or some party. This is his first date with Alexander, he needed to look fantastic.

“I have no idea, oh my, I need to go decide, bye,” he quickly ran upstairs leaving his mother on the couch. They might be going out after dinner tonight but he needed as much time as he could get to decide on an outfit.

\------

Isabelle was lying comfortably on her bed when Alec barged in and urgently said, “I need you to dress me.”

“Did you hit your head or are you an impostor,” Izzy said while laughing, “since when do you want my help when it comes to fashion?”

“Since I’m going on a date with Magnus tonight and I want to impress him,” Alec explained and Izzy’s jaw dropped. She remembered accidentally walking in on their almost kiss, but she was still shocked to hear that they are going on a date.

“Oh my god, yes, I’m so happy for you. You are going to look fantastic when I'm finished with you. Magnus’ll wanna climb you like a tree once he sees you.” Alec blushed a lot at what Izzy said, mainly because he was embarrassed but also because he began to think about Magnus climbing him. He had to shake his head to rid himself of these thoughts, at least for now, when he was alone in his bed later tonight is a different story.

Izzy and Alec spent the next hour and a half deciding what he would wear. That time was full of bickering, throwing clothes only to fold them later, and Alec regretting asking his sister to help.

They finally settled on black skinny jeans, plain burgundy top and a black bomber jacket. Alec would’ve preferred all black but with all Izzy’s yelling he just gave in and kept the shirt. Apparently he needed the _splash of colour_ according to what Izzy said. He did have to admit he looked good, especially after he styled his hair.

Sadly the excitement didn’t last long when the two siblings were called down for dinner.

The teens ran downstairs and sat at the already set table.

Dinner started like it always did, with simple questions about one's day and how they’re doing. Alec wasn’t even bothered by it because all he could think about was that in a few hours he would be out with Magnus.

Luckily no one questioned why Alec got dressed up (well his kind of dressed up) just for dinner.

The dinner was moving along, mainly Maryse was speaking. She was explaining her new job she got at a new firm. She was a good lawyer so it wasn’t a surprise when she got one so quickly. Luckily the laws here are the same as they were back in New York so she didn’t need to take any classes or tests.

As the conversation died down, Robert decided to engage in a new one. One that Alec was fed up with having.

“Son, meet anyone new,” Maryse and Isabelle both sighed at this. Even they were sick of this question and they weren’t the ones being asked.

“Father I have said this repeatedly I haven’t met any girls I’m interested in. When I do you’ll be the first to know,” Alec said, sounding exhausted. He really wished his father would stop asking him this. It was annoying that anytime Robert got the chance he would take it to ask him and he bet his father was tired of the same answer.

“Why can’t you be normal and find someone, I mean Isabelle has dated many people. What’s wrong with you,” Robert asked, sounding furious. He never understood what Alec’s problem was. He was sure Alec could get plenty of girlfriends if he tried but Alec didn’t seem interested in that and it worried him.

“Nothing is wrong with Alec, he’s taking his time to find someone, there is nothing wrong with that. Maybe if you stopped pressuring him-,” Isabelle was cut off with more shouting coming from their father.

He always said the same thing or a variation of it, ‘I’m sure there are many pretty girls at your school,’ ‘you don’t even have to love them, just date someone,’ ‘many of my business partners have daughters that you might be interested in’. Alec was used to all of this and he could tolerate it.

Yet Alec didn’t expect to hear what his father said next.

“What are you gay?” Alec stilled as soon as he heard his father ask that. Luckily he didn’t have to answer because Izzy did for him.

“So what if he is, there is nothing wrong with it,” Izzy fought.

“Everything is wrong with it Isabelle,” Robert said while slamming his hand on the table causing the plates and cutlery to shake. “It is disgusting, there shouldn’t be any _gay_ person out there. They are wrong and anyone who thinks they aren’t is wrong as well,” Robert finished and calmed back down a bit. The way he said the word gay made Alec feel horrible inside. The pure detestation in his voice made Alec slouch down in his seat.

“You are the disgusting one. You judge people for who they are born to love and that is what’s wrong,” Robert scoffed at Izzy’s words. It’s like he wasn’t even listening to her.

“A man is supposed to be with a woman, nothing else. We shouldn’t even be fighting about this because Alexander isn’t like that. Are you Alec?” their father asked with a stern voice.

“N-no,” Alec said while shaking his head. He didn’t want to lie. He hated it. But seeing the way his father got mad at Izzy even suggesting it, made him sick to his stomach. Today was supposed to be a special day, now his father has completely ruined his mood.

The rest of the dinner finished with being a lot more tense than it was when it started. Izzy kept sending Alec apologetic looks. She was disgusted with her father, to be able to say those things and believe it.

\------

When Alec first saw Magnus his jaw dropped. How could someone be so good looking?

Magnus was wearing burgundy leather pants, a white button up that was tucked in, with a brown leather jacket.

The best part was Magnus’ eyes. They were perfectly accentuated to show how beautiful they are. His eyeliner made everything better. Alec just kept staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him.

That was until said gorgeous boy finally spoke up, “as much as I love the staring dear, I think we should get inside.”

“Oh, yeah, we should. Y-you look amazing, like really amazing Magnus,” Alec blushed as he complimented him.

“Thank you, you look incredible. I love the splash of colour you have with the shirt,” Magnus said making Alec laugh. Him and Izzy really were alike when it came to fashion.

They got inside and got everything they needed then began the 24 hole course.

They made it through the first hole no problem. Two through five were a bit more challenging for Magnus but he got them in under three tries nonetheless. Alec always got each of them on the first try much to Magnus’ annoyance.

Right now they are on the hole 6 and Magnus has three tries to get it in. He’s already missed the first two and Alec can’t help but laugh a little at that.

“You’re going to miss if you shoot it from that angle,” Alec said trying to be helpful but Magnus just huffed a breath and shot it from there anyways.

It didn’t go in.

“It’s all in the aiming Magnus,” Alec said after Magnus missed his third try for hole 6.

”Oh and you're good at aiming,” the losing boy said out of frustration. He thought mini golf was easy, you just hit a ball in a hole. Apparently it was way more complex and harder than that.

“Very good actually, I’ve taken archery for the past seven years. My sister always says I’m amazing at it,” as Alec explained Magnus felt thoughts invade his mind. Alec shirtless shooting arrows at a target and never missing. That was a sight he would enjoy seeing.

“Wow, you have to show me sometime. I would love to watch you shoot arrows all day,” the way Magnus said that last part made Alec blush. He didn’t get how he could make everything a sexual innuendo if he tried.

They ignored that Magnus technically lost that hole and just went to the next. However, when Magnus missed all three tries on this hole he just wanted to give up.

“This game is stupid, why are we even here,” he said while throwing his golf club down.

“You’re the one that picked the location Magnus, why’d you pick it if you’re so bad,” laughed Alec.

“I’m not bad, I’m just struggling a bit. And I thought this was supposed to be easy,” Magnus complained while kicking the club he had thrown. Alec bent down and picked it up for him and began walking to the next hole.

“Let me teach you,” Alec offered.

Alec being pressed up against his back while teaching him how to aim. How was he one to refuse, “sure.”

Turns out Alec against his back while Magnus kept dropping innuendos made his aim so much worse.

“I thought you were good at this,” Magnus asked a lot happier than he was before.

“I am,” the boy argued, “you’re just, you’re distracting me.”

“How about we leave early and just head to get ice cream now?”

“That sounds good,” at that both boys returned the clubs and golf balls, then left the mini putting place and began walking to the ice cream parlour.

They were walking through a park to get to the parlour in silence. It wasn’t the normal comfortable silence. It seemed kind of tense coming from Alec’s end. Magnus decided to address it because if something was going on with Alec he wanted to know.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but you seemed kind of distant darling. Did something happen, you don’t have to share. I was just wondering if it was something I did-” Alec cut Magnus off. He wouldn't have him believing he did something wrong.

“No, it’s nothing you did Magnus. This date and everything so far it’s been amazing. Uh, you know how I said I couldn’t go out for dinner because I have these family dinners.”

“Yeah, and that was no problem at all,” Alec just smiled at that. “Well, before I came here, I kinda had a fight with my dad. Actually more like Izzy had a fight with my dad on my behalf. It… it kinda just bummed me out. I was trying to forget about it, I’m sorry if I didn’t seem interested,” the younger boy explained.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to talk about what happened, because I am more than willing to listen.” They stopped walking and sat on a nearby park bench.

“I’m not out to parents, only Izzy knows. You too now. I’m not ashamed of being gay, I have no problem with people knowing. Yet when it comes to my parents it’s terrifying to even think about them finding out. My father asked me why I didn’t have a girlfriend then said “are you gay?”, Izzy answered for me. That’s what they fought about. My father ranted about how wrong it was and Izzy disagreed,” Magnus noticed how Alec visibly deflated when he began talking about his father. He just wanted to hug the boy and make him feel better.

“I-I got used to the things he says and I try to not let it bother me, but I just can’t stop thinking he’ll hate me when he finds out. I mean a small part of me hopes that when he finds out I’m gay his view on it changes. It’s stupid-,” before Alec could continue Magnus cut him off. “It’s not stupid Alexander, you want your fathers acceptance and there is nothing wrong with that.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand to hold it. He felt terrible for Alec and how he felt he wouldn’t be accepted. He just wanted what was best for the boy, he didn’t deserve this.

“What, um, what was it like for you? If you don’t wanna share that’s okay, I was just wondering,” Alec asked Magnus. He was curious about how Magnus came out, maybe his story could give him hope and motivation for him to somehow tell his own parents.

“I was 14 when I came out,” Magnus began while smiling. “I decided to go all out,” at that Alec started laughing.

“Of course you did, it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t go all out.” Both boys just smiled at that.

“Exactly darling. I got a cake that said “if you don’t accept me, bi bi bi” I thought it was really funny at the time. Looking back it might’ve been cringy. I also got balloons with the colours of the bisexual flag. Then I got tiny pride flags. My mom came home and I told her. She hugged me and said she loved me. Then we stuffed our faces with the cake I got. It was a great day and ever since my mom has been nothing but supportive,” Magnus finished with a big smile. Just remembering that day made him happy. The feeling of acceptance for being who you are is like no other.

Alec was smiling too, hearing how loved Magnus felt when he came out made him happy. Magnus was so kind and he deserved nothing less. He wondered about his father though, he didn’t know what happened to Magnus’ dad and he didn’t want to pressure him into talking.

It's like Magnus could tell what he was thinking because he began talking again. “Are you wondering about my father?”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to Magnus. Just know that I am here for you if you want to. We can talk about something diff-,”

“Honestly it’s okay Alexander. My father, h-he… he passed away before I got the chance to tell him. I was only 8 when it happened. I like to think he would be accepting, I guess I’ll just never know,” Magnus finished off on a sad note.

“I bet he would’ve been very proud and accepting of the person you’ve become,” he tried to stray away from saying “I’m sorry”, when Max passed away that’s all anyone would say to him and it never made him feel better. He didn’t understand what they were apologizing for. So he settled for something more comforting. Magnus seemed to appreciate it because he smiled and pulled Alec in for a hug. This hug was much needed from the both of them and neither planned on letting go for a while.

After, the boys got up off the bench and continued walking to go get ice cream.

\------

They spent 30 minutes at the ice cream place, not talking about their lives, not swapping stories, not even sharing jokes. They spent the whole thirty minutes trying to decide which flavour ice cream they were going to have.

After they finally decided, Alec got vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and Magnus judged him for being basic, while Magnus got one scoop of cotton candy, one scoop of cookie dough and rainbow sprinkles, they started walking to Magnus’ house.. Alec didn’t get how he could mix so many different flavours and still enjoy it, but Magnus made it work.

They finished their ice creams as soon as they arrived at Magnus’ house. Magnus offered to walk Alec home, but he had said he preferred knowing Magnus was safe. He also didn’t want his parents to see them together and Magnus understood that.

“I had a lovely night with you Alexander,” Magnus said as they made it onto the porch in front of the door. “So did I,” Alec agreed.

After a moment of just standing there, Magnus decided to take a step closer to the other boy. Alec seemed to get the hint because he moved closer as well. Their eyes met and slowly drifted down to each other's lips. In unspoken words they agreed on finally having their first kiss. No more almost kisses.

It took a beat but then Alec’s slightly chapped lips met Magnus’ soft plump ones. The only thing they could focus on was their lips on each other. It was slow and sensual and neither of them were trying to rush it. They wanted to savour it.

Alec’s lips parted in a gasp when he felt Magnus grab his waist to pull him closer. As they parted Magnus slipped his tongue in the other boys mouth causing Alec to open up wider. When their tongues touched it felt like heaven. They moved against each other like they were made for it. Eventually they pulled back.

“Goodnight Alexander.”

“Goodnight Magnus.”

Magnus unlocked the door and walked inside as Alec began walking home.

\------

Alec arrived home not too long after, seeing as how they all lived close.

When he got to his room Izzy was waiting on his bed. She sat up eagerly when she heard him come to the room.

“Tell me everything,” she said as he sat on the bed with her. And so he did, from when they met up to the goodnight kiss.

“I’m glad you have fun on your date Alec,” Izzy said as she left Alec’s room to head to her own.

What neither of them knew is that Maryse was walking up the stairs to head to bed herself when Izzy said that.

And if Maryse heard that Alec had gone on a date she made sure not to tell Robert. She loved her husband but she also knew the pressure he put on Alec. She was going to let Alec have this bit of freedom with his _girlfriend_ for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayang = dear, ibu = mom, in Indonesian according to google translate. I hate Robert, but I live for Alec angst. So Maryse thinks Alec has a girlfriend, this'll be awkward when she finds out his girlfriend is actually Magnus. I have no sense of style, like I can't dress myself, so I don't know if their outfits for the dates actually work and look good. I just googled photos and wrote down their outfits lol. I hope you liked this chapter :)


End file.
